Heart of A Hunter
by Moonshine-And-Thangs
Summary: BETHYL AU. When a small town girl trying to find her way in life, and a hunter who's lost his, meet, they both learn that sometimes you need a little nudge to get on the right track. But who's willing to swallow their pride first? *Quite possibly the worst summary I've ever written! I'll write a better one soon!...maybe.*
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: Minor altercation. **

It was a week and a half before Halloween, and Beth Greene was focused on finishing decorating the King County Homeless Shelter for the big night.

Countless spider stickers were already stuck to the walls, black and orange streamers hung from ceiling-to-windows, and Beth had just finished plastering a festive banner on the front door. All that was left were the traditional jack-o-lanterns to be carved and put out on the front porch for display.

The sound of children's laughter caught her attention, and she smiled as she watched the group of young ones march inside for a treat Beth had made for them, by one of the main tenants, Carol.

Long ago while taking a walk, Beth came across the woman. She'd learned that she survived and persevered through an abusive relationship; along with her daughter Sophia, one of the children who had jumped in a large pile of autumn colored leaves. Carol explained their situation to her, and Beth learned about the shelter through them.

Being a woman in her mid-twenties, life was hectic for Beth. What with her balancing rent, other miscellaneous bills, her job—suffice it to say: solace was needed. And the shelter gave her just that. Whether it was cooking dinner for the tenants, baking goodies and reading to the kids, or just decorating the house for a holiday. Simple pleasures were everything to the young Greene, and she'd never be able to thank Carol enough for helping her find some of it.

"Miss Beth, you make the best oatmeal cookies." piped a mousy voice from behind her as she was taking a quick break.

Beth smiled and turned around, seeing just the sweet young girl she was thinking off.

"Why thank you Sophia, that's mighty kind of you, sweetie." she said lightly pinching the little girls nose, making her giggle.

Beth pretended to look around for people behind her, before she secretly handed a loosely wrapped up cookie to her with a wink. Although she adored all the children there, Beth had grown a soft-spot for the particular young girl. It became somewhat of a routine whenever she baked, for Sophia to genuinely compliment her on her skills, and Beth would reward her with the extra treat hidden in her pocket, just for her, followed by the playful whisper, "Don't tell anyone, now."

Sophia beamed up at her with excitement and nodded before scurrying off, ecstatic with her small treasure like always.

Beth took one last look at the sunset, and dusted the crumbs off her hands, as she made her way into the small kitchen to tell the owner and head lady, Lori Grimes, that she was leaving.

Lori and her husband Rick Grimes—, who was the also the new sheriff of King County, opened the shelter years ago when they rebounded from a scary financial downfall. The couple was well aware that they couldn't save all of Atlanta, but their ultimate goal was to let as many people as they could, know that they weren't alone.

"Ms. Grimes, I'm headed out."

Lori who was currently washing the dinner dishes looked over at her and smiled warmly, "Alright honey, you be careful getting home, now. See you soon!"

Beth gave her a quick wave and headed out the back door into the chilly climate once again. Her job as a library assistant allowed her to get her her own apartment, which was just walking distance from the shelter, but she was still saving up for a car. While the shelter was very decent; charming even—the neighborhood it belonged to was a bit sketchy.

She walked brusquely through the darkened alley, clutching her sweater close to her, hoping to avoid any conflict.

Her heart sped up as she saw a tall brawny figure headed her way. His features were too dark to see in the dim light, but his cold brown eyes sent enough warning to the girl, to keep guard.

"Hey sugar, think you can spare me some change?" he sneered, a thick southern accent seeping through.

Beth became nauseous as she smelled the distinct odor of alcohol plaguing his breath, and swallowed hard, sensing this man was less than in a right state of mind.

Trying to be polite but obviously uncomfortable she said, "Sorry sir, I don't have any cash on me. But there's a shelter just up the ally if you're lookin' for somethin' to eat. I'm sure they'd spare you."

And she was being honest. On her volunteer days, she found it senseless to be carrying cash around, so she'd usually leave her purse at home. She wasn't sure if that was a blessing or curse in her case at the moment.

Beth gasped as the man suddenly blocked her passage way with his big body, flashing a predatory smirk on his face, "Ain't the kind of warmth I'm lookin' for, sugar."

"Sir? Please…d-don't do this." she pleaded as he backed her into the ally walls, trapping her. A cry for help bubbled in her throat, but she couldn't manage to get it out.

"Oh c'mon now girl, what's it to ya? Sweet little thing like you oughta be more anxious to get some action from a man like me."

He put his face against her jawline and drew in a deep breath, while tears of violation threatened to spill over in Beth's eyes. The little bit of strength she managed to find in her heart told her not to give this monster that satisfaction. She had a feeling he'd just thrive off of it.

"Get off me!" she growled low, as menacingly as she could, and desperately tried to claw at the man.

In this moment, she'd resented not taking up those martial art lessons offered at the community center. As Christian as her Daddy was, he wasn't numb to the harsh realities of the world, and wanted his daughters to be protected in any way possible. Beth, 16 and naiive at the time, assured him that she'd be just fine. Little did she know what the future years would have in store for her.

Her feeble attempts at freedom were weak, and his sick masochistic chuckle struck a chord in her that encompassed all of the emotions that were running rampant through her veins and heart. Fear. Anger. Desperation. Disgust.

She used whatever defensive knowledge her mind was able to recall, and remembered just where any mans weak spot was. But just before she lifted her knee, she heard a scuffle further up the ally, and a harsh voice boomed from behind them.

"Hey! The lady said back the hell off!"

Beth tried to see who her apparent savior was, but the man on top of her had his hand roughly cupping her cheek, and vile body pressed up against her, only allowing little to no movement.

"Mind ya damn business man, this ones claimed!" he barked out.

Suddenly, the weight of him was lifted off of her, and Beth hunched over from the instantaneous movement, and fists went flying.

She was able to see that the man helping her was smaller than the attacker, but his laser sharp precision told her he was at least in his right state of mind, which gave him physical advantage. He stood about 5'10, and his shirt, cut off at his shoulders, revealed his broad and strong looking arms, proving he was far from out of shape.

Beth didn't know what to do. Everything was going by in a flash, she didn't even have time topull out her phone, let alone even think about calling the police, before the violator was knocked out cold.

_Serves him right_, she allowed herself to think with furrowed eyebrows.

Her savior was panting, pacing, and shaking his head in pure disgust at the mans actions. "Stupid prick." he spat.

Then, as if he'd just remembered his audience, he froze for a beat before he turned to look at Beth, who had a curious, but grateful look in her eyes.

"Th-thanks, stranger." she choked out, still reeling herself in from the close encounter. She'd sent a prayer of gratitude to God, for sending this man.

He grunted in response, before asking, "Lady, what the hell you doin' in these parts, anyhow?"

The alley lamp shone on the man, and as Beth took a better look at his face, she had an inkling that she'd seen him somewhere.

"I-I came from the shelter…quickest way to get home. I'm Be-"

"Yeah, I know who you are." he growled out before stalking past her, cutting her off.

"Wait, what?" she asked confused following after him.

The man let out a hard chuckle, and turned to look at her again, "Yeah. Why you're Ms. Bethany Greene. Daughter of the preacher Hershel Greene? Good little Christian girl? Volunteers one or twice a week at the shelter for…fun? Yeah, I know all about you. Didn't know you was dumb enough to walk in a damn alley by yourself in the dark, though."

Beth raised her eyebrows, too shocked to feel offended by his blunt, and rather biased assessment. How did he know all of that?

She cleared her throat, getting her thoughts in order, "I wish I can say the same about you. Can I start with your name?"

He gave her a cautious glare, but said, "Folks around here call me The Hunter."

"You stay at the shelter?" she asked, realization then hitting her. The face rang a bell, and she'd remembered hearing that name tossed around once or twice.

He nodded, "Yeah. I head out into the boonies to keep the folks fed when donations run low."

"Well…Hunter…" she said slowly. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, the name didn't feel right on her lips. Sure, he looked like a _hunter_, but he didn't look like a _Hunter_.

"...Thank you…really." she looked over to the attacker, who might as well have been dead to the world.

He meekly gave her a shrug,"S'nothin' another person wouldn'ta done. Reckon I should be headin' back now. Adios, Greene." and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called out after after him, stopping him in his tracks.

"…Er—…Would you…mind walkin' me home? It's just up the road. Right now, I'd feel safer if I had someone with me." she explained nervously.

His gave her a strange and almost shocked look, but after a second of contemplation, he pursed his lips and nodded his head.

Beth gave him a thankful grin, and lead the way. The silence for the first couple minutes was heavy—awkward even, but she wanted to break it.

"So you're a hunter, huh?" she asked.

He grunted.

"What do you catch?"

He lifted his shoulders, "Whatever's in season…whatever I can find." he stated matter-of-factly, but still blandly.

"My Daddy used to hunt." she offered. "He'd go during deer season. Bring us back some venison. Liked it up until I snuck into my barn and saw him and his friend Otis skinning one. Dang near upchucked my whole stomach that night." she shuddered at the thought.

She turned to see his reaction and although he didn't say anything at first, his lips were slightly curved into what she imagined to be a hint of a small smile. His eyes were twinkling with amusement, "Damn shame."

He cleared his throat, "M'brother taught me when I was a kid. Trackin' and all. First catch with my crossbow was a cottontail. Best damn day of my life." he boasted, voice filled with pride.

She hummed with a smirk, "Understandable."

The fell into another silence, but most of the tension was lifted. Beth could see her house building, around 100 yards away.

"So…you gonna tell me your real name?" she asked suddenly.

"I told it to ya." he said confused.

Beth looked up at him and shook her head arguably, "You said that's what the folks call you. Never said it was your real name. Folks call me Beth…ain't what's on paper though."

For a split second, he looked like a deer in the headlights, caught and cornered, but it was quickly replaced by the same annoyed stare Beth had seen in the ally, "You're a real piece'a work, Lady."

Beth wasn't offended or hurt—in fact, she bit down her cheeks to keep from smiling. She lifted her hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. I give up."

She admitted to herself that the man beside her intrigued her. His surliness obviously concealing his decent heart, was new to her.

Most men would bask in the attention of being deemed a hero, but this man seemed to be the complete opposite. The personification of an anti-hero.

"Well, this is my stop." she announced.

The man nodded and looked down at his feet, seemingly uncomfortable. Beth bit her lip, and before her mind and mouth could get on the same page, she blurted out, "Would you like to come in?"

His head snapped up, and he looked at her liked she'd grown two faces.

Beth quickly backtracked, "What I mean is, you look really tired. I can fix you up a hot meal and you can stay in my spare bedroom for the night. Sometimes I bring one or two folks to stay here if the shelters full. Got some spare stuff." she offered kindly, following her father's Christian teachings.

The hunter looked like she'd truly offended him, "Lady, I ain't no damn charity case. Sure as hell ain't your problem, neither.."

Beth let out a deep breath and nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but you are sorta my hero for the night. Least I could do? You've earned yourself a good nights rest." she amended.

His blue eyes bore into hers, searching for any sign of joking or double crossing. But all he saw was pure gratitude and sincerity—maybe even concern…

He ran his hand on the back of his neck and shrugged in defeat, "What the hell…ain't never turned down a hot meal before."

Beth smiled at the man and lead him inside, wondering just what the hell she'd gotten herself into this time.


	2. The Right Thing

Beth's apartment was a normal sized 2 bedroom 1 bath home. Dozens of framed family photos were hung on her walls, or displayed on her glass stands and wooden coffee table.

The interior was painted an ecru color with calico print borders, signifying that it was a rather old and outdated building, but Beth obviously knew how to keep it pristine, since her company hardly thought much on the matter.

There was a light but distinct fragrance of strawberries and vanilla, presenting the mask of femininity she'd concealed her home in.

The hunter looked around the house with guarded eyes, and Beth stifled a giggle. He straight up looked like he was a commoner visiting a royal palace.

"Relax, Hunter." she coaxed, earning a blank stare from the man. It wasn't meant to tease him or patronize him. Beth sincerely didn't want him on edge. It made _her_ uncomfortable as well.

"Spare room's the first door on your right, shower's the second." she called out as she shrugged her sweater off and headed to the kitchen.

"You make a habit of lettin' strangers into your home, blondie?" he asked gruffly.

Beth rolled her eyes as she took down a box of instant pasta from her pantry, "Like I said…just when the shelters full."

"Wasn't full tonight." he countered.

"Actually, it was. Ms. Grimes told me they took an extra one in." she corrected.

He grunted as he made his way to the spare bedroom, taking in his surroundings.

There was a small TV propped up on a amoire-like dresser, and the queen sized bed was draped with a neutral beige bedding.

It was quite different than the living room, but the strawberries and vanilla aroma still engulfed his senses.

"Like a damn garden." he muttered to himself.

He slowly opened the drawers of the wooden dresser, and was surprised to find it packed with a fair amount of clothing for both men and women. She really wasn't kidding.

"Hey Hunter, I brought you a—oh, good, you found the clothes. Hope you find somethin' that fits." she said sheepishly. "You plannin' on showerin' tonight?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his greasy and mangled hair, "Yeah, I guess I could freshen up."

Beth looked down at the items in her arms, "I brought you a spare toothbrush and a towel, and you can leave your clothes in the basket on the floor, I'll wash it in the morning."

He nodded and took the offering, "Much obliged, Princess."

Beth hummed in response, paying no mind to his surly choice of names.

"Dinners almost ready." she noted and turned to leave.

"Hey, Greene…you expectin' some sort of payment outta this?" he questioned.

Beth smiled at him and shook her head, "No."

The man took a few steps towards her with a curious look in his eyes, as if he were trying to decipher a code on the young womans face, "Then why are ya doin' this? Really…why?"

Beth's smile slowly faded and for the smallest of a second, the hunter almost regretted asking her. But he had to know.

She looked down at her hands and twiddled with her fingers, "What happened tonight in the alley with that man…things like that happen every single day, all over the world." she explained so softly, the hunter had to take a step closer to hear her clearly. "But some aren't lucky enough to have a hero come in and save them like I did—"

She walked over to the bed and took a seat on the soft mattress, and if she hadn't been in somewhat of a minor trance, she would have noticed that the hunter took the spot next to her, "—and it got me thinking…_"Why me? What made me so different from any other person in a bad situation? Why did I get a hero? Why not them?_" she questioned with raw emotion seeping through her heavy words.

She sighed, looking at nowhere in particular, "Maybe I shouldn't be questioning it…maybe I should just be thankful. And I am. I just...I can't help but feel guilty sometimes, y'know? So, I'm doing this, Hunter, not because I'm expecting payment, or expecting some type of blessing from God…I'm doing this…"

Beth slowly turned her head and looked into the hunters eyes, "…because it's the right thing _to_ do."

He stared at her for a few seconds, letting the message of her sententious words sink in.

Beth then sighed with a tired smile, breaking the tense moment gracefully, "When you're done showering, your dinner will be waiting. Feel free to warm it up if you need to. I'm headed to sleep now, but if you need somethin', don't hesitate to knock."

He cleared his throat and nodded, as Beth walked towards the door. With her hand on the door frame, she hesitated and bit her lip, as if she were about to say something, but derailed her thought. She turned to look at him with one last glance, "Goodnight, Hunter. Sleep well."

"It's Daryl."

Beth stopped in her tracks and looked at him, wondering if she'd heard him right. His voice was so quiet, she really wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

A soft smile crept up on her face, elated at his revelation, but Beth knew that it took more than a small amount of guts to admit that to her. She figured making a big deal out of it in that moment, would probably make the poor guy more uncomfortable, or worse-regret telling her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "…Daryl."

It fit him _much_ better.

* * *

As promised, the following morning Beth managed to sneak into the spare room to gather Daryl's clothes, wash them, fold them, and neatly set them on the dressed before he woke up. She couldn't help but smile at seeing the strong man snore like a young boy, and dressed in the set of plaid pajamas she'd remembered putting in one of the drawers.

She gathered the cliche bacon, eggs and toast, making breakfast for them both. She was just finishing flipping through the newspaper ads, when she heard the door open and Daryl coming out fully dressed in his newly cleaned clothes, already looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. No pun intended.

"Mornin'." she said brightly.

He nodded and grunted out a quiet, "Mornin'." in response.

"Coffee's hot. Foods in the microwave. Figured you'd wanna eat somethin' before you left."

"Hmm. First you tell me you hoped the clothes would fit me...then you say you'd reckon I'd be hungry. You got somethin' you wanna say to me, Greene?"

Beth's head snapped up and for the first time, realized the double meaning to her words, she quickly looked at Daryl to explain, but stopped when she saw him wearing an actual humor filled, shit-eating grin on his face, "I'm kiddin'."

Beth blushed and looked down. Daryl was anything _but_ out of shape. Here, in the bright natural light streaming from the window, she could actually see his features clearly. His arms were more defined than the fluorescent alley light gave them credit for. His short hair was a dark chocolate drown, his skin a subtle tan, and although he couldn't have been more than 35, his eyes looked wise and weary-like he'd seen much more than a 35 year old would be used to.

"Very funny." she mumbled, earning what she thought to be a chuckle from him.

Beth grabbed a plate and decided to eat along with him, "What are your plans for the day?" she asked conversationally.

He shrugged, "Dunno. I guess after I leave, I'll talk to Grimes and see if she needs me to go huntin' again."

Beth nodded and took a swing of her orange juice. The rest of their breakfast was spent in comfortable silence.

After Beth did the dishes, she was surprised to see Daryl standing beside her, waiting to tell her something, "Well, I guess I'd better be heading out now."

She smiled in understanding, but she couldn't deny that a part of her was actually disappointed to see the mysterious hunter leave so soon, "I'll walk you out."

She leaned against the door frame and Daryl ran his hand over the back of his neck again-something that Beth gathered he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, "I-uh-'ppreciate what you did last night."

Beth chuckled lightly and nodded her head, "Think of it as a favor from one friend to another."

His eyes widened at the subtle "F" word she used, but it seemed to roll over her tongue so naturally, he didn't find it in himself to comment on it.

"Yeah. Well-uh...see you around, Greene."

Beth smiled and repeated, "See you around."

As she watched him retreat down the hall to the elevator, she called out, "Hey, Dixon!"

After he pressed the elevator button, he turned and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, questioningly.

Her eyes showed genuine curiosity, but her mouth was curved into a slight smirk, "Last night...what made you decide to tell me?" she asked aloud, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, so she wouldn't disturb her neighbors.

Daryl bit his lower lip, and looked down, contemplating his next words.

Beth held a breath, waiting for his response, and vaguely heard the elevator bell _ding_.

He looked at the opened door, but before he stepped in, his eyes met hers with a knowing stare.

"'Was the right thing to do."

And then he was gone.

Beth stood in her spot, knowing she probably looked like a school girl pining after the notorious jock, but his words had taken her off guard. And for the rest of the day, she almost didn't realize the smile that was plastered on her face.

Almost.

* * *

**Couple of thaaaangs...**

**Kinda felt 'bleh' about this chapter, but the intent was clear. :) Beth was showing her colors. Sorry it was kind of short, though.**

**I only used the "school girl/jock" metaphor because it's late, and my mind was going blank! Also, the lack of major talking on Daryl's part was purposeful. We kind of see him let one of his guards down, but he's far from trusting our little Beth completely. The phrase, "We all have good days and bad days." mean anything to you? **

**Slow burn, remember? ;) ****  
**

**I'm well aware about the POV switch every once in a while in this chapter-it'll be more stable when my actual plot takes place. (Next chapter or so.)  
**

**If you don't know, I'm an impulsive writer, which is kind of a blessing and a curse rolled into one, haha. **

**Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this update! The next one should be longer. :)**

**Thanks for stopping by!**


	3. A Good Day

Beth spent the next week doing her usual tasks. Paying pills and working hard. Her library job was more than sufficient, and although she was grateful, she just couldn't deny the nagging tug at her heart every time she'd clock in.

She didn't belong there.

Beth had a passion for baking, and singing. Her goal was to eventually open up her own bakery/karaoke cafe. She envisioned a quaint establishment with a "Panera Bread Meets Cupcake Royal" feel.

Her father had expressed his hesitation for her endeavor. Being a college graduate, he'd expected her to become a teacher, a lawyer, or a veterinarian like himself. The two clashed heads more than enough times on the matter, leading to an eventual strain on their strong bond. But, one night with the help of her Mother, and the word of the Lord, she'd finally somehow convinced him to give her a chance.

Needless to say, the library was nothing but a temporary home for her.

Friday afternoon came around and she found herself back at the shelter. She and Carol were raking leaves in the front lawn, while the small group of kids were inside the house watching a Disney movie. Frozen, if Beth had heard right. The chorus of kids singing "Love Is An Open Door" confirmed her thoughts.

"So, Lori said we saved up enough money to buy each a costume of their choice. She took the kids sizes and everything. She's out buying them right now. Oh, and she told me to tell you the pumpkins are in the back." Carol said happily.

Beth gasped, "Oh, that's great! I'm sure the kids will love that! What's Sophia going to be?" she asked excitedly.

Carol chuckled and shook her head, "A zombie. Can't for the life of me understand her fascination with those things." she shuddered.

Beth hummed in understanding, "Me neither. But she deserves to have some fun…they all do. If we're still having the town party, I'll join the kids and play a part too."

"Oh really? What are you thinking?"

Beth blew out a breath, and placed her hands on top of the rake handle to take a break. She nodded towards the house, "Thinkin' maybe a Princess. Elsa looks fun. Helps that she's blonde and all." she shrugged smiling.

Talking about costumes—such an innocent topic—was another one of those simple pleasures Beth enjoyed. Even if it was for only a few moments, she relished in the chance to feel like a little girl again.

A blaring horn suddenly caught their attention, and they both watched as an old pick-up truck was being parked in the driveway. Beth squinted to see who the driver was.

Daryl.

"Well well well…look who's back. Thought you ditched us for a second there." Carol sneered teasingly at him as he made his way out of the vehicle.

Daryl half scoffed and half chuckled, "Keep it up woman, and see if you get any of my game." he warned, but there was no malice in his voice.

Beth tucked a hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile.

He nodded and acknowledged her presence, "'Sup, Greene?"

"Hey Da-…Hunter." she greeted, catching herself just in time.

She felt a blush creep up her neck, and memories of his short time at her apartment came into play. For some reason, even though nothing happened at all, she still felt like their "rendezvous"—if it could even be called that—wasn't to be spoken of.

Carol gave them a look, "You two know each other?" she asked.

Beth and Daryl froze, suddenly realizing their predicament.

"Uh—" he began, but Beth stepped in and graciously saved him.

"Yeah, we met last week. I was walking home, and he helped me with something." she simply stated with a shrug, leaving out the details. Daryl shot her a knowing look of thanks.

She was an awful liar, and did even worse under pressure. But she was pleased when the words flowed out of her mouth confidently. And besides…it wasn't really a lie to begin with.

Carol was confused at her rather ambiguous explanation, but shrugged it off.

"What'd you catch?" she asked turning her attention back to Daryl.

Before he answered, Beth made her way to the bed of the truck interested herself, and at first glance at the animal, she instantly regretted it. She felt the blood slowly drain from her face, and held on to the truck to keep from keeling over.

"Is that a de-…" she began to ask weakly, but trailed off, not being able to finish her question.

Daryl looked down at the doe's skinned carcass, then back at Beth, confused at her reaction, or lack thereof, but when he saw her paler than usual face, it dawned on him.

"Oh, shit." he muttered under his breath, but Beth was close enough to hear it.

She shook her head reassuringly, "I'm okay, I'm…just gonna go." she said quickly, and all but ran into the house, leaving a stunned Daryl and a terribly confused Carol, staring at her retreating figure.

Beth hastily made her way into the kitchen a downed a glass of cold water to help keep her nausea at bay.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, trying to get the image of the dead deer out of her head. She looked in the pantry and found a couple of crackers to munch on.

After she collected herself, the embarrassment slowly seeped in. There were times when she swallowed her pride, but Beth usually tried to conceal weakness and vulnerability from people. _Daryl and Carol must think I'm crazy…_she thought to herself.

As if on cue, Daryl himself stepped through the kitchen entryway with an apologetic look etched on his face.

"Sorry, Greene. Shoulda warned ya."

Beth chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, "My fault. That's what I get for snoopin'. You didn't tell Carol, did you?" she asked with a shaky laugh.

"Nah, she was worried, but I told her to take care'a the deer while I made sure you didn't puke all over the place." he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes but mumbled a, "Thanks."

When he just nodded, Beth offered a half-hearted, "That was a good catch."

He chuckled at her attempt at empathy, "Deer season started a few days ago—wanted to get first dibs." he explained with a shrug.

Beth smiled understandingly, but slyly changed the subject, "What's your choice'a weapon?" she asked.

He chuckled, not being fooled by her tactic. But he played along, figuring he'd caused the girl enough emotional turmoil for one day.

"I'm a crossbow man." he explained proudly.

"Mmmm. My Dad used one once or twice. What kind?" she asked, now genuinely curious. Her nausea was almost completely gone.

"Horton Scout HD 125. But I'm due for a new one soon."

Beth took another sip of water before wondering, "Lookin' for anything in particular?"

Daryl shrugged, "Not really. Reckon I'll know it when I see it. Oughta head up to Cabela's one of these days to take a look at what they got."

"The hunting store in Atlanta?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Should still be stocked pretty good."

Beth smiled, "Well, I hope you find what you're lookin' for."

Beth took a good look at him again. She'd only known him for a week, but in _this_ moment, he seemed different. She still kept her guard up, thinking his good mood was probably just from hunting-but she still took advantage of it.

Daryl noticed her staring at him and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Me too. So…what are ya doing here today?"

Beth laughed and gestured towards the front door, "Before my moment out there, I was just rakin' with Carol. Then I was gonna make some j—"

_"Hey, Hunter! Come out here and help me would ya? This deer's heavier than it looks!"_

Beth chuckled at Carol's impeccable timing, and Daryl gave her another apologetic look, "Duty calls. See ya in a bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the backyard." she said, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket for a quick snack.

"Alright. Best steer clear of the kitchen for awhile, before—" he warned her.

_"HUNTER!"_

Daryl groaned and yelled out, "I'm coming, woman!"

Beth put her hand up, cutting him off understandingly, "Y-yeah. I get the picture."

He made a sound that resembled a chuckle, and made his way outside.

Beth spent the next hour clearing up the backyard, trying hard to ignore the sounds Carol and Daryl were making in the kitchen doing God knows what to the deer. She'd hoped for the childrens sake, it was hidden from their view.

When she was done, she began mapping out the Halloween party layout for Lori and Rick. She wouldn't be able to help set up, but they told her they'd trusted her design ideas and would get someone else to do the job, while she worked.

Her thoughts traveled back to her costume. She wasn't kidding Carol. Throughout her childhood, Beth always wore an animal, or boyish type of costume. She never had the experience of being a Princess, and conventionality be damned, she would start this year. Even if she was a decade and a half too late.

There were 3 days left till Halloween, and she didn't have time to make a costume, but she recalled owning a nice baby blue gown resembling that of Princess Elsa's from the movie. Her blonde hair had grown long enough to pull the called for hair-due off too.

"Aye, Beth! You still back here?" she heard Daryl calling out from the sliding doors, interrupting her thoughts.

"Side of the house!" she called back.

She heard his footsteps approach while she picking out random weeds from the grass.

She turned to him, "Have fun in there?" she asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "Told her I coulda done it myself. But, noooo. _Ms. I Can Do It All_ just _had_ to help."

Beth laughed at his surliness and lightly smacked his arm, "Oh, be nice. Carol means well."

Daryl couldn't help but crack a small smile in agreement. It was true. He too knew about Carol and Sophia's story with Ed, and admired the woman for having the strength to keep her two feet moving forward.

"Whatchu up to?" he asked curiously gesturing to her task.

Beth stood up straight and dusted the dirt off of her hands, "Just doin' some stuff for Lori and Rick. You dressin' up for the party?" she asked teasingly.

He scoffed and leaned against the house wall while Beth disposed of the flowers, "Yeah, sure. If pigs decide to fly that night."

Beth shot him a light glare, "Oh c'mon, Daryl, it'll be fun! You already have a costume! Just dress up in your hunting gear and wear your crossbow!"

She'd hoped, _"But leave your arrows behind..."_ went without saying.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her, mildly interested in her suggestion, "Maybe. I ain't promisin' jack though."

Beth smiled, but suddenly his words had jolted a double meaning in her mind, and the smile fell from her face, and she slapped forehead, "Oh, _shoot!"_

"What is it?" Daryl asked wide eyed, taken back by her outburst.

She sighed and put a her fingers on her temple, "I can't believe I forgot." she answered more to herself than him.

"Forgot _what?_" he pressed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, and shes slowly looked up at Daryl with a devilish smile. It was worth a shot.

"Can you help me with something?" she asked him, a little _too _sweetly for Daryl's comfort.

He looked at her suspiciously but nodded, "Sure. Ain't got nothin' else ta do. Whatchu need?"

Beth chuckled as she ran past him, to the porch. Daryl followed behind her, and saw her retrieving two big pumpkins. He went over to help her, when he saw her struggle.

"_Pumpkins?_ 'The hell you playin' at, Greene?" he asked, looking at her like she had lost her damn mind. And judging by the crazed look on her face, she _had._

Beth simply grinned up at him with childlike innocence twinkling in her eyes and giggled.

_"We're gonna make jack-o-lanterns!"_

* * *

**Lots and lots of dialogue. :) I hope you liked the update!  
**

**So, a few of you might be asking if Carol's going to be a threat-NO! I tried desperately to make her seem like Daryl's sister. Haha if I get reviews telling me, "Oh no a love triangle?!" it means I didn't do my job well. So I'm letting ya'll know now!  
**

**And don't worry about Daryl being "too nice" this chapter...re-read it, and catch the the little easter eggs that I hatched, indicating, he might not be "Mr. Nice Guy" for so long. ;)**

**And, remember what I said last chapter, "We all have good days and bad days." *wink wink***

**Hehehe I decided to incorporate my Frozen muse. I was literally on Spotify and listening to the soundtrack while writing this! **

**I was originally going to do Rapunzel, but eh. Tangled is so 2010, haha. **

**Thanks for sticking around. :) Love you all!**

**Halloween Party is the next chapter!**

**P.S. How do ya'll feel about the people in this story calling Daryl, "Hunter"? I was a little reluctant, but I'd never seen it done before, so I kinda wanted to claim the idea. No pun intended! Haha. I'm trying to milk it into the ground a lil but, but lemme know if it becomes overbearing! **


	4. Faith

Daryl stood slightly hunched as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, with a sour expression on his face. He thought this was down right ridiculous.

At first, he scoffed at the idea—horrified at it, even, at the thought of dressing up as anything for the occasion. But Beth's pleading words kept ringing in his ear like a damn church bell.

Granted it wasn't much, a long sleeve flannel that were rolled up to his elbows, and torn brown jeans—nothing too special, the sentiment behind dressing up on a children's "holiday" left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. But the image of seeing Beth's disappointed face staring at him due to his lack of participation, left an even worse feeling. Guilt.

He sighed as he fumbled with his hair and smeared the leftover dirt he'd gathered from the yard, on his forearms. Yeah. He'd gone _that_ far.

All for her.

As the days passed, Daryl found it harder and harder not to think of the young woman that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Her positivity. Her need to help others. Her contagious smile. That damn giggle…He shook his head to clear the mental cobwebs filled with Beth Greene, and headed downstairs with whatever dignity he had left.

Macabre tunes were blaring from a stereo somewhere, the place was decorated with Halloween props—ghosts, zombie heads, goblins, and the air smelled of pumpkin pie and vanilla sugar cookies, making his mouth water. He smirked at the sight. They'd gone all out and beyond to make this place special for the kids and guests.

When he stepped out into the backyard, he wasn't surprised that it'd been decorated too. Drinks and snacks were placed on the refreshment table covered in a white ghost-themed cloth. The sound of the group of children laughing and running around in full costume, made him look down and shy away into the shadows.

It was moments like this that made him hesitant to be part of the event in the first place. The hunter didn't have memories of childhood privileges like dressing up on Halloween, not to mention many fond childhood memories at all.

Most memories he had would send women crying, and men fighting off nausea, in disgust. He'd held those secrets close to his own heart, not trusting anyone with them, already picturing the look they'd give him.

He didn't want anyones pity.

Quite the polar opposite of what he'd imagined Beth's childhood had been like. She'd had a Dad who'd constantly remind her of his love and admiration for her…a Mom who'd help her with her homework, and take her swimming in a pond on hot days, and weekends. Probably a big sister or brother who'd give her a hard time, but would always be there when she needed them. They'd all take family vacations to Disneyland, or Yellowstone.

Things he'd never be able to say he had done, or had.

Maybe that's why he'd been so mean to her when they'd first met. He resented her for it.

Daryl had known about Beth—hearing her name, and nothing but words of praise about her, go around the shelter, but up until the night in the alley, he'd never met her.

His hunter instincts went off like wild-fire, and from the first moment, "Thanks, stranger…" left her mouth, he knew the type of person she was. And so far, they hadn't steered him wrong, either.

But there was something about the girl that just—threw him off. It was like he knew the type of person she was, but at the same time, he'd never met anyone like her. She was kind, that was adamant. But it was the type of kind that made him feel like he was walking on eggshells. Like, he was in the midst of a joke and setting himself up to be the punchline, too.

He almost had a panic attack when she'd asked him if he wanted to stay at her apartment. Naturally, the first thing he felt was offense—along with not wanting anyones pity, he sure as hell didn't want charity, either.

But the look of sincere gratitude on her face, intrigued him. Observing her apartment had been like a blind man seeing the sun. That "walking on eggshells" feeling crept up inside him again, and he had a ludicrous thought that anything he'd touch would crumble.

Laying in her spare room—basking in the fruitful scent, had made him restless at first, but if you had asked him when he'd last had a such a good sleep, he wouldn't have been able to answer. When he had woken the following morning, it had all felt too comfortable for him. As if he was suddenly in his own home, rather than in a good samaritans spare room. Once again, the word "charity" ran through his mind, but he managed to shove that thought away. It was different with her. Being kind wasn't something Beth had to work on, or had to adapt to…it was second nature to her.

Even he could see that.

Daryl's curiosity had gotten the best of him, that night. He'd asked her the one question that had been the white elephant in the room. Why? As he watched the play of emotions cross her face, he'd almost told her nevermind, hoping she wouldn't take his abrasiveness as ungratefulness, rather than genuine curiosity.

Daryl was a man of moral. He gave respect when it was due, and she had definitely earned his for her deed. But he did want to know.

"It's the right thing to do..."

Her speech, damn near poetic, had become somewhat of a subconscious philosophy…a mantra, even. Maybe that's why he'd told her; a mere stranger, his real name and made jack-o-lanterns when she'd asked him...,or why he'd helped an old woman with her groceries last week, without second thought. Or, why he'd chosen to anonymously donate a generous chunk of change to the shelter, so the kids could get those Halloween costumes.

"So you _did _take my advice after all…"

His thoughts were then scattered, and he sucked in a breath at the voice. That damn voice that had haunted his thoughts since the first night he'd met the person it belong to, for some reason he couldn't even begin to understand. Not sure that he even wanted to.

He turned and faced Beth, and stiffened his neck to keep from doing a double take. It was Beth, alright. But it sure as hell didn't look like her.

There she was, smiling—no, _grinning _at him with a smug look on her face, wearing a long-sleeved baby blue ball-gown, and hair tied up into a loose pony-tail with a braid. Daryl had to swallow to keep his thoughts coherent.

"Don't look so proud o' yourself, girl. Ain't got no clean clothes." he grunted.

Beth quirked an eyebrow, her grin not relenting, "Uh huh. So that's why you have your crossbow on, right?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

Beth chuckled, but before she could get a word in, Rick Grimes walked over to them.

"Hey you two. Are you causin' a ruckus over here?" he asked with a deep chuckle of his own.

Beth reciprocated the laughter, and shook her head, "No, Mr. Grimes. We're just messin' around."

"Alright, then. How about ya'll come inside and join the party?" he offered.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you." Beth agreed.

Rick headed back inside, leaving Daryl and Beth standing alone. Daryl saw the smile on Beth's face slowly falter, as she looked at him.

"Hey...are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Mhmm."

The small smile she gave him was unconvincing, but she nodded and gestured towards the house.

"Okay. Then c'mon, Robin Hood. Let's go inside."

* * *

By the time the sun had gone down, things became a bit more tame at the shelter, only to become hectic again a few minutes later. While Lori and Carol took the group of kids around the neighborhood, more adults from around the block came to enjoy the party, too.

"Nice turn out, huh?" Beth beamed proudly as she looked around.

"Mmm." Daryl responded tersely.

Beth stole a glance and Daryl, fixing to comment on his lack of emotion, but the look on his face stopped her. He looked tense. Uncomfortable.

"Want to go back outside?" she asked with a soft voice, so only he could hear her.

Daryl lowered his eyes down to her and gave a wordless nod.

They took two glasses of iced-tea, and walked out to the front porch for some air.

Daryl cleared his throat, "Thanks."

Beth pursed her lips and shook her head in nonchalance, "No worries. I'm not always keen on large crowds, either." she admitted shyly.

Daryl didn't believe that. Not by a long shot. But the sentiment was nice. Beth must have sensed his disbelief, because she shot him a mock glare.

"It's true." she said in a petulant tone.

"Right."

She shrugged, "We all have our days. I just don't want social anxiety to control me."

"You implyin' that I'm weak, Greene?" he challenged.

Beth's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically when she realized the double meaning to her words, "No! Not at all. I just…" her eyes wandered as she looked for the right words.

Daryl smirked and decided to put her out of her misery, "I'm kiddin', Beth."

She blushed and looked down, "You're not weak, Daryl."

They fell into verbal silence as the soothing sound of crickets, and the distant choir of children laughing down the street filled the air. He figured he should say thank you for the compliment. But, how could he, when he didn't believe it himself?

"Why are you so nice?" he asked quietly.

Beth who had taken a seat on the white porch bench, met his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'why are you so nice'?'" he repeated.

She smiled and Daryl swore he heard a small chuckle, "Didn't we have this conversation at my place awhile back?"

He shook his head and was surprised as the amount of frustration he was feeling all of a sudden, "Yeah, the whole "it's the right thing" stuff. I get it. But…wh-...?"

It was Daryl's turn to be at a loss for words. He knew what he was trying to ask her, but he just couldn't seem to say them.

Beth cast him a confused expression, which quickly turned into recognition, "I think you're askin' me the wrong question, Mr. Dixon."

When he just stared at her, she continued, "You're not asking me _why, _I do nice things. You're asking me _how _do I find it in myself _to _do them. Isn't that right?"

Daryl furrowed his brow at the question. She had taken the words right out of his mouth.

"Guess so."

She shrugged, "I can't really explain it. I mean, I'm not an Angel by any means, but...I just try to be a decent human bein'."

Daryl sighed and decided to give up trying to understand her. At least for tonight.

"You're somethin' else, Greene. Shit like that? It ain't easy. 'specially since the world is one fucked up place."

"You're wrong." she said quickly, startling Daryl, causing him to look at her.

He'd never seen her face filled with so much passion, she almost looked _angry. _

"Daryl, finding the good in this world isn't the hard part. In fact, it _is _easy. The hard part is trying to block out the people that tell you it's a waste of time doin' it. Because sooner or later, you might just end up believin' them." her voice dropped an octave by the time she finished speaking, but the emotion was still there.

Her expression had sobered some, but the anger had been transformed into sadness.

An uneasy feeling crept up in his chest, and he realized that it was because he was thinking of Beth losing her faith. Losing her unique and rare view on this world would be like losing part of who she was.

She sighed and pressed her lips together before saying, "I'm not sayin' the world is perfect. Nothing is. But there are still good things. There are still good _people. _I just...I _hate _it when I'm treated like a naive child because I still have faith in humanity."

Daryl didn't know whether he should speak or not, but when Beth looked at him almost desperately, he knew he had to.

"Ain't nothin' bad 'bout a little bit o' faith, Greene."

The words left his mouth like acid. Daryl always believed that you shouldn't say things you didn't mean. That you didn't _believe _in. But, staring at her tormented face, realizing that this was the first time _she'd _opened up to _him _made him say it without second thought.

For a moment, he almost _did _believe them.

Before Beth could say anything, Carol popped her head out of the door.

"Hey, Beth? Can you come and help me with something real quick, honey?" she asked kindly, also smiling at Daryl.

Any trace of sadness on Beth's face had vanished as though it had never been there to begin with. She smiled brightly at the older woman and nodded, "Of course. I'll be right there."

When Carol was out of earshot, Beth turned to look at Daryl, "Thank you."

He gave a curt nod, and if there had been more light, Beth would have noticed the small curve the corners of his lips made for the smallest of a second.

Before she stepped into the house, she faced him one more time, "Hey, Daryl?"

"Mmm?"

"You're a good person."

And then she was gone.

Daryl sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

No. He _wasn't._

If she knew half of the things he'd done in his life, half of what he'd gone through, she'd turn her back on him in a heartbeat. Just like everyone else did.

He wasn't a good person.

She could tell him that until she was blue in the face, and shower him with every compliment and praise there was in the book. But he would never be able to believe them.

But maybe, just maybe…

One day, he'd deserve them.

* * *

**Moonshine is back, guys! **

**I'm so sorry it's been a long time. I just moved! Hopefully ya'll still remember me, and my story. :) **

**Yes, this chapter is in Daryl's POV, and *Shane voice* Lemme tell you somethin' man...it wasn't easy! This chapter has actually been in the works for over a month! It took me awhile to get it satisfactory, and even now, I'm still kind of iffy about it. But because my friend Tasha (PikaSixJoy) is a doll, she BETA'd me, and helped me out. Thank you, love!  
**

**I was intending to make this more of a party scene, but as Rick says...shit happens. ;)**

**Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Thank you all for your support and everything else good! I hope updates are more frequent from now on.  
**

**Ain't nobody got time for writer's block. ;)**

**See ya when I see ya!**

**-Moonshine.**

**P.S. Yes, I did have to pay homage to my favorite quote from our Lil' Lady Bug: Ms. Greene! "There are still good people." Senior quote, anyone?**


End file.
